


Fire With Fire (A Slytherin Fanfic)

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts, F/M, Metamorphmagus, Seren Dante, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seren Dante leaves her home to begin her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she knows what house she belongs in. She will be a Gryffindor, just like all of her magical family before her.<br/>But then she's sorted into the wrong house.<br/>At first she believes that she does not belong.<br/>How could she be a Slytherin? She's not evil!<br/>But then time goes on and Seren discovers that Slytherin is not all it's made out to be. It's not an evil house at all, and maybe she is in the right house after all.<br/>Accepting that she is where she belongs, Seren bursts out of her shell with a whole new give em hell attitude, and a take-no-shit policy.<br/>After all, if they're going to call her a cunning badass bitch, that is exactly what she would give them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting Ceremony

It was finally here. The day I had been waiting for for years.

The day I joined Hogwarts.

The morning was hectic. Me and my brothers were chased around the house by our parents, mainly my mum, who had been telling us to get our trunks ready for weeks, but of course we'd left the majority of it until last night, and now mum was going around after us, waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath, refolding our clothes and making sure all our things were in order.

When she got to mine, I saw her hesitate a little, a small grin coming to her face as she looked over at me, sitting on the end of my bed, my muggle clothes already on, but my trunk still in a state of disarray.

She waved her wand at my trunk and then came to sit next to me on the bed, putting an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her, trying for a smile, but I was far too nervous.

"Are you excited?" She asked, giving my shoulders a squeeze and I shrugged, staring at the floor.

"What if I'm not a Gryffindor? What if the hat doesn't know where to put me? Has anyone not been sorted before? Wha..."

I was cut off by my mum chuckling.

"Seren, it's alright. The hat will know where to put you. You'll be a Gryffindor, just like your brothers, and all of my family. We've all been Gryffindors since the beginning, I doubt you'd be any different... And even if you were, we'd still love you. You'll always be our Seren, no matter what colour you wear," she promised, and I felt myself relax a little.

Tomorrow I would wake up in Hogwarts, in my new home and with others of my house. I'd still see my brothers each morning in the common room, and they'd help me out if I needed it. I was going to be fine, I could do this.

Standing up, I turned to my mum and managed a grin, suddenly feeling lighter.

"Come on then, I've got a train to catch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and there was me and my three older brothers sitting in a coach together on the Hogwarts express, all of them with their wands out and trying to teach me about the secrets of Hogwarts, what teachers to look out for, and all about the houses.

"Slytherins are in the Dungeons? I don't believe you!" I laughed, pushing my brother, Blake, away from me as I laughed.

Blake was a year older than me, and the brother I was closest to, not only in age, but also as friends.

It had been so strange seeing him leave for Hogwarts without me, the year before, but now everything was back to normal. All of the Dante siblings were now in Hogwarts, and together all year.

Blake laughed at my face, but then Tommy and Ryan told me that he was telling the truth and the Slytherins were in fact, found in the dungeons.

"It's alright though, Seren, you'll be with us, up in the tower. It's great, except for during storms, but you aren't afraid of storms anyway, so you'll be fine," Tommy rambled.

Tommy was three years older than me, and one year younger than Ryan, the eldest of the Dante siblings. Out of all of us, Tommy always had the most to say and could never sit still or stop talking for extended periods of time, much to the annoyance of Ryan, who was more of the strong silent type.

Blake was a mixture of the pair of them, and then there was me, the quiet one with the glimmer of mischief in her eye.

My father swore it was from being the youngest and only girl in the family, while my brothers were convinced it was because I was always able to get away with everything as I was never caught, and if I was, I would use one of my other brother's faces to pass the blame.

Speaking of...

"Are there any others like me at Hogwarts?" I asked and saw my brothers all share a look before shaking their heads.

"No, not so far, Sere. But maybe this year?"

I shrugged, it didn't really matter that much to me. I liked being different, but it would be nice for someone else to be able to do what I could.

I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will, a fact that I shared with few people, and my brothers told no one, just as I had requested.

I did like being different. But I didn't want everyone to know how different I was.

Before I could say anything else, Blake's face suddenly lit up and he jumped to the window.

"We're here!" He cheered and I quickly joined him, looking out of the window at the approaching town and the castle I could see off in the distance.

I had changed into my robes a few hours ago, but only now was it becoming real.

Everyone on the train started moving about as we came into the station, and I got to my feet and grabbed my stuff, following my brothers to the doors, being jostled into by other students, at least until we were on the platform.

I was just about to ask Blake where I should go, but then a voice boomed out from behind me.

"FIRS YERS THIS WAY!"

I turned around and saw the biggest man I had ever seen, holding a lantern and smiling behind a bushy beard.

"That's Hagrid, the grounds keeper. Follow him and I'll save you a seat at the table," Blake promised, giving me and encouraging push towards the giant man.

When I turned around, my brothers were gone, so taking a deep breath, I turned and followed Hagrid as he led other students my age, towards the boats for Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the great hall, I spoke to my first classmate, a girl with an odd name, Hermione Granger.

"It's exciting isn't it?" She asked as we stood together, waiting for the professor to come back and then take us to the sorting ceremony.

I nodded, anxious for it to be over, mainly because I was hungry, but also just so I'd be back with my brothers.

"Do you have any siblings here?" I asked, but she shook her head and beamed at me.

"I'm an only child, and a muggle born too... What about you?" She asked and I half smiled and nodded.

"I've got three older brothers all in there. I'm the youngest. And a half blood. My dad's a muggle..."

I trailed off as the doors suddenly opened and we were told to walk.

I stayed by Hermione as we walked, noticing that the Gryffindor table was next to me and I grinned as I saw my brothers looking for me.

At the front of the room, there was a stool with a hat on it, and after Professor Dumbledore made a few announcements, it began.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione froze for a second and then stepped forward.

"Good luck!" I whispered to her, but she seemed to be in her own world, muttering to herself as she walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," whispered a red haired boy in front of me to a darker haired boy next to him, who nodded.

Scowling, I kicked the red haired one in the back of the leg and he turned to glare at me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat and Hermione jumped off with a grin, skipping to the table that had erupted into cheers for her.

I clapped with them, a smile on my face.

At least I'd have one friend in my house.

McGonagall called the next student.

"Draco Malfoy."

A blonde boy moved forwards and I rolled my eyes, knowing what house he would be in before the hat even spoke, which it did before touching his head.

"Slytherin!"

The next table over from the Gryffindors cheered and he smirked as he went to join them.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin," said the red head in front of me, and I almost nodded.

My brothers had told me all about the infamous evil house at Hogwarts.

A few more names were read off the list, including the red head, Ronald Weasley, and his friend, the famous Harry Potter, both of whom were placed in Gryffindor.

And then it was my turn.

"Seren Dante," McGonagall called, and after a quick breath, I walked forward.

When I sat down on the stool, I looked to the Gryffindor table and saw that Blake had saved me a seat, just like he promised he would.

I grinned at my brothers as the hat was put on my head, waiting for the shout that would allow me to go and sit down.

A house was called and cheers erupted once more, but I was frozen in place.

Gryffindor was my house. Just like my family for years before me. I belonged in Gryffindor.

So why did the hat call Slytherin?


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

After being unable to look at my brothers during the feast, I made sure to keep my eyes off them as I left the hall, following our head boy out of the hall and to the staircases.

Our head boy spoke to us.

"First years follow me. Our dormitory is in the dungeon. Stay close, and watch out for the stair cases. They move."

I just trailed after the other first year Slytherins, feeling in a daze.

Why had I been put in Slytherin? Could it be a mistake? I wasn't a Slytherin. My heart was Gryffindor, just like my brothers and my family before me.

When we reached the dorm, I didn't hear the password, or remember how we had got there, but once we were inside, I snapped out of my daze and stared in wonder at the beautiful room we had stepped into.

The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons, but they were not the smelly, damp and cold rooms I was expecting.

No, one entire side of the common room was made of glass, and on the other side was the green waters of a lake, and creatures swimming around that I'd never seen before.

I wanted to walk closer and look out into the water, but then the head boy was addressing us all.

"This is the Slytherin common room. Girls dorms are to the right, and the boys are on the left... But before you go... A welcoming speech."

He cleared his throat before beginning, looking at each of us as he spoke.

"You are Slytherin, and with that comes a burden that other houses do not have to shoulder. We are the hated house. The house that is evil, and the ones who are to blame for every dark witch or wizard. The other houses look down on us, and when they look at you, you will see the distrust in their eyes. We are blamed for everything bad that ever happened, even before we were born... But that's okay. We have to be better than what is expected of us... Don't take what they think or say to heart. Be proud to be slytherin. To be here, each of you is intelligent, talented and cunning, and every single one of you will achieve greatness. But you have to work for it. Your classmates will fear you without even getting to know you... Because of this, your housemates are all that you really have. So if one of you is in trouble, the rest will go to your aid, even if you don't like them. Even if they are wrong. No one else will. We need to stick together and have each other's backs... Because no one else will... It's going to be hard at first, and some of the older years in other houses may say things to you, but take none of it to heart. You'll be great, and the older Slytherins will always be near and willing to kick some arse when needed... So bare that in mind. It gets easier, and you'll all be great. Welcome to Hogwarts, and do Slytherin proud..."

His speech made me feel a little better, but there was still an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like I was doing something wrong just by being there.

None of the others seemed to be upset in anyway about being there, so after a few seconds I took a deep breath and composed myself.

I was not going to cry and show weakness in front of a load of people I had just met.

I followed one of the other first year girls into the girls dorms and then to the only empty dorm room.

"I guess this is for us first years," said the dark haired girl and I nodded, looking around the room in awe.

The room was just as beautiful as the common room, decorated in silver and emerald green, with our trunks already in there, waiting for us to pick a bed.

I grabbed my trunk and headed for the bed on the far side of the room, the one closest to the window that showed the lake beyond.

"I'm Pansy by the way. Pansy Parkison. And you are?" She asked as she picked the bed next to mine.

"Seren Dante," I offered, reaching over to shake her out stretched hand.

She smiled at me as she started unpacking, and I tried to return the smile as I copied her.

I hadn't packed that much, and the only thing I actually wanted was my wand.

I knew some basic spells, but mainly I just wanted it near by to feel safer. When Pansy saw it though, her eyes lit up and she quickly moved to sit on my bed.

"Are you going to do a spell?" She asked excitedly, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no, so I showed her the spell Blake had taught me on the train.

Sitting up, I concentrated on my trunk and waved my wand in a "u" shape as I spoke the incantation.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

My trunk lifted from my bed and levitated to where I was directing it, until I let it down.

It landed with a loud thunk! and fell onto it's side, making me grin sheepishly.

"So I haven't quite got the landing part down..."

Pansy interrupted me.

"That was brilliant! Where did you learn that?" She asked and my grin faded a little.

"My older brothers taught me on the train here..."

She nodded and looked thoughtful for a second.

"So are they in the common room or..."

I felt like I was going to cry for a second and had to blink the tears away and clear my throat before answering.

"No. They're not in Slytherin... They're all in Gryffindor. My whole family is. I'm the odd one out apparently..."

Pansy must have saw that I didn't want to talk about it as she just nodded and then retreated to her bed, leaving me alone again.

Now that I had no one to distract me, I felt my earlier anxiety return and decided that I was done for the night.

Quickly I changed into my PJ's and then closed the curtains around my bed before climbing under the covers and closing my eyes.

I heard the other girls arrive shortly after, all too tired to speak, so they fell into bed without much complaint.

Then the room was silent.

I couldn't sleep.

I still felt out of place, but I knew that if I got out of bed and left the dorms, I'd probably get lost, and even if I didn't, I didn't know the password for the common room.

So I pulled the covers up higher and got comfortable, feeling the tears that stung my eyes spill over, dampening the pillow beneath my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like I'd been asleep five minutes when I was suddenly being shook awake, and opened my eyes to see Pansy leaning over me, already dressed.

"Seren! Get up! We need to go to Breakfast!"

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and feeling more tired than when I had got into bed, but I didn't have time to linger on that.

I wasn't going to be late on my first day, so I jumped out of bed and pulled on my uniform, including my new Slytherin tie, and then my robes.

Pansy was still waiting for me, as I ran into the common room, attempting to drag a brush through my messy dark brown hair.

An older girl saw me and shook her head and grinned at me as she pointed her wand at me.

Immediately my hair was knot free and I was ready to go.

I thanked the older girl, but she just waved me off and smiled.

We all hurried to breakfast, and in my haste, I didn't see my brother waiting for me outside of the hall until he stepped into my path.

I collided with him and growled a little, but upon noticing who it was, I settled down and looked away.

"Seren..."

He was interrupted by one of the older slytherin boys who stopped beside me.

"What's going on?" He demanded, glaring at Blake, but I shook my head before Blake could get defensive.

"It's alright. He's my brother," I explained to the older guy and he nodded before continuing to breakfast, casting one final look back at me before disappearing.

When Blake and I were alone, he looked at me and then to the crest on my robes.

"It's alright, you know? Being a Slytherin... You're still my sister, no matter what. It's just a house..."

My eyes narrowed as I snapped back at him.

"Yeah, just the evil house. I've heard what you and the others have said about Slytherin..."

Without another word, I walked past him and into the great hall, slightly confused by my behaviour. Snapping at Blake and defending the house I was sure I didn't belong in...

Trying not to get so worked up first thing in the morning, I walked to where Pansy was sitting next to the blonde boy in our year. She moved up and I sat on her other side, grabbing some toast and taking a bite before others started to introduce themselves to me.

I shook hands and laughed quietly around the toast in my mouth, surprised at how nice they were all being.

But then the head boys speech came back to me and I remembered what he had said about Slytherins having a bad rep. And it was true. They'd all been nice enough to me, and a total stranger had been looking out for me that morning.

If they weren't actually all evil... Maybe I wasn't as misplaced as I first thought.


	3. Fire with Fire

The first few weeks went by quickly and we settled into a routine for the rest of the year. Overall, it was pretty good.

I had accepted that I was a Slytherin, and the house was mostly misunderstood, and was doing well in all my classes. I had made a few friends, but mainly flew under the radar.

I saw my brothers on occasion, and after I had snapped at Blake, we were all alright again, even if we were in different houses.

I was fitting in better, but I was still too quiet to really be noticed by anyone, but that was usually how I liked it anyway.

At least until I figured out that I was making myself look like an easy target for harsh older years in the other houses.

At first only small tricks were played on me, ones I could scowl and walk away from, but gradually they were getting worse, until one day, I was walking back from divination by myself, and a group of older Gryffindor boys were lurking around the bottom of the stairwell.

I knew I would have to pass them if I wanted to leave, but I already knew some nasty trick was coming my way.

However, I was too proud to hide until they left, so holding my head high, I continued down and then past them, not looking at any of them until I was almost out of the door.

I looked back and saw then snickering, and instead of sticking around to see what at, I quickly rounded the corner, only to have something thrown in my face, drenching me and my books.

Screeching, I wiped the liquid from my eyes to see who had thrown something at me, but then I caught sight of my skin and froze in place before taking off running, hearing the laughter following me down the hall.

Whatever they had thrown at me had turned my skin green. 

"Lookout! It's the Wicked witch of the west!" They shouted after me, and I saw people turn to me and laugh, but I didn't stop.

I continued running, heading for the library, knowing it would be pretty empty at that time, and I didn't want to face my house mates looking like that.

When I got into the library, I didn't stop running until I was deep in the stacks, at which point I sat down on the floor and let my head fall into my hands as I sobbed.

I was so sick of people playing nasty tricks on me! Especially when I'd done nothing wrong. It wasn't fair!

I didn't realise that I wasn't alone until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up, I saw that it was an older Ravenclaw girl with dark skin and curly brown hair.

"Are you alright?" She asked, but that just made me cry harder, knowing that my skin was green and now someone else had seen it, and saw me crying.

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape?" She asked, but I just shook my head and tried to calm down.

When I managed to stop sobbing, I got a tissue from my pocket and wiped my eyes and blew my nose, trying to calm down some more.

The girl watched me and after a moment spoke again, sitting down beside me on the floor and looking at my skin.

"So do you want to tell me who did this to you? Or just why?" She asked and I shrugged before answering, telling her more than I thought I would.

I explained about thinking I was in the wrong house, but then when I came to accept it, Gryffindor guys played pranks on me constantly, until they turned my skin green.

The girl listened to me for a few minutes and when I had finished my story, she looked angry.

"You know what I think you should do?"

I just looked at her and she continued.

"I think you should fight fire with fire. If they're targeting you because you're Slytherin, show them who they're messing with. Show them that you're proud of your house, and you can give it just as good as you can take it... Except you're not going to take it any more. You're going to fight back... Starting with your skin... You know you're going to have to wear that for a few days, even if Madam Pomfrey helps you out? So you should wear it with pride. It just emphasises your Slytherin. Sure you might feel ridiculous, but they don't have to know that..."

Laughing a little at her, I shook my head and sat up straight.

"Actually, I won't be stuck with it at all..." And then I concentrated on the colour of my skin and changed it back to normal.

The girl watched me with an awestruck expression on her face.

"How did you do that?" She asked, and I smiled again.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," I confessed and she laughed before touching my face.

"That's brilliant! Does anyone else know you can do that?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Just my brothers and parents. Other than that, I try to keep it quiet..."

She nodded and I knew that she wouldn't tell anyone.

But she had given me an idea.

Standing up, I decided that I was going to take her advice. I could fight fire with fire. But first of all, I would need to change some things.

Starting with quiet little me.

"Thanks for the help..."

"Patty," she supplied and I smiled.

"...Patty. I'll see you around."

And then I picked up my books and strode from the room, feeling like a new person all of a sudden. A person who knew where she belonged.


	4. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter from her first year. After this, it's going to skip a year or two, and all the characters will be older.  
> **also** From this point onwards, this story will be roughly based around the list I found on tumblr of 50 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts... You can find this list here:  
> http://storiesandskye.tumblr.com/post/129091850048/thepottersandthepotternots-50-things-im-not

Walking into the great Hall for the first time since my change was the most daunting part of my plan. I looked so different, and the hair?! What had I been thinking?!

After returning to my dorm the night before, I had sat in bed and thought about what Patty had said to me.

I should be proud of my Slytherin.

So I had waited until everyone left for breakfast that morning, and then set about changing my appearance.

First of all I had shortened my long brown hair so that it just brushed my shoulders, and then I had started on the colour.

Now all the ends of my hair were emerald green, only bringing out the green of my eyes, which I had lined with the muggle cosmetics I had brought from home but hadn't bothered to use since. And then I had vowed to myself to stop hiding behind my hair, and instead face the world and refuse to back down, especially if anyone gave me any shit.

I wasn't afraid and I was not going to stand for it any more.

I was almost outside of the doors, so I unclenched my fists and squared my shoulders. I could do this. I was proud to be a slytherin and I was ready to show the world...

Taking one last deep breath, I pushed open the doors and walked inside.

A few curious heads turned as I walked in, but I was mostly ignored.

At least for a few moments until those who had seen me suddenly started whispering to each other and nudging their neighbours, whispering as I walked passed, recognising me beneath the new look.

I had to fight the urge to bow my head and make myself smaller, and instead I held my head high and plastered an easy smile on my face as I strutted over to where my dorm mates were sitting, walking between the slytherin and gryffindor tables.

I could still feel a lot of eyes on me, but my fake confidence had helped me out and I found that I didn't care as much as I thought I would. It was kinda fun being the centre of attention.

Sitting down, I grinned at the people sitting around me, meeting the eye of Malfoy, who was sitting further down with his usual crew, all of whom were looking my way. Malfoy sent me a smirk that had every hair on my body standing on end with dislike. There was something about him that I didn't like. Probably that he was suddenly friendly with Pansy, who I had began to dislike, even if we were dorm mates. She was horrible to other students for the sake of it and gave the rest of us a bad name.

Still, I returned Draco's smile, noting the dirty look Pansy shot me.

Before I could do or say anything to her, I heard someone say my name from behind me, and turned around to see my eldest brother sitting on the bench behind me, turned around to face me.

My smile became genuine when I saw him grinning at me, suddenly finding the looks of everyone else less crushing.

"You look good, Y/N... I see you figured out where you belonged after all..."

I smirked at my brother and put a hand to my hair, running my fingers through the green ends and sighing.

"It took me long enough... But you have to admit, I look good in green..."

He chuckled but before he could reply, one of the twins who flanked him answered me.

"That's very true... Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Shrugging, I smirked back at him before inspecting my green and black nails.

"Not really... Though I broke a nail dragging myself out of hell..."

Both twins laughed loudly at me and then both held out fists to me, which I automatically bumped back with my own, the action having become second nature after living with my brothers for so long.

"I'm Fred."

"George."

They introduced themselves and I nodded and gave them my name in return, watching them chew on it for a few seconds before both of them smirked at me.

I should have known right then that they were going to change my life completely, and the two of them would soon become my very best friends, even though they were in the rival house. The house in which I then knew I would never belong. But that was fine by me.


End file.
